My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up)
"My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up)" is a song written and recorded by American rock band Fall Out Boy, released as the lead single for their fifth studio album, Save Rock and Roll. Lyrics Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark And besides in the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart I'm in the de-details with the devil So now the world can never get me on my level I just gotta get you out of the cage I'm a young lover's rage Gonna need a spark to ignite My songs know what you did in the dark So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Writers keep writing what they write Somewhere another pretty vein just died I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see That you’re the antidote to everything except for me A constellation of tears on your lashes Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes In the end everything collides My childhood spat back out the monster that you see My songs know what you did in the dark So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark My songs know what you did in the dark (My songs know what you did in the dark) So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Music Video Remix 1 Be careful making wishes in the dark Can’t be sure when they’ve hit their mark And besides, in the mean, meantime I’m just dreaming of tearing you apart I’m in the details with the devil No, the world can never get me on my level I just got to get you out the cage I’m a young lover’s rage Gonna need a spark to ignite Bridge My songs know what you did in the dark Hook So light ‘em up, up, up Light ‘em up, up, up Light ‘em up, up, up I’m on fire So light ‘em up, up, up Light ‘em up, up, up Light ‘em up, up, up I’m on fire 2 All the writers keep writing what they write Somewhere another pretty vein just dies I’ve got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see That you’re the antidote to everything except for me A constellation of tears on your lashes Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes In the end everything collides My childhood spat back out the monster that you see Bridge Hook 3 Light it up… I’m so hot I’m gettin’ head in a fire truck She like when I buy her stuff No strings attached, she want me to tie her up She asked how much money I got, I told her not enough “Do Not Disturb” sign on my hotel So many girls on my coattails I told ‘em it’s a new day, a new wave, get it Told her “turn over, I got a new way to hit it” So I gotta get it – I ain’t lyin’ to you, stand close to me I put fire to you, self medication I take one to the head, and I ain’t chasin’ nothin’ Hook Link *http://www3.zippyshare.com/v/30972025/file.html *http://www.hulkshare.com/uszp736ubgu8 Category:Fall Out Boy Songs Category:Save Rock and Roll Tracks Category:Songs Category:New Pages